


Notice

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Disabled Character, Drabble, M/M, Mute Link, Sign Language, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is sick of Shad ignoring him to read a book.</p><p>For the Tumblr kiss prompt #2: Cheek kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

Link liked books, he really did. He didn't like them the same way that he liked herding goats (which was an adventure in and of itself) or training new Hylian soldiers, but he did like them. Inside books were the history of Hyrule and other nations, not to mentions theories of the future and stories of entire worlds that were too good to be true.

The only time he didn't like books was when Shad had his nose buried in one and wouldn't take it out.

Link had at first tried signing something at him, putting his hands above the book. Shad had kept his eyes firmly locked on the book, barely so much as giving Link a glance.

When that had failed, he had tried stomping his feet and clapping. That usually got peoples attention when nothing else did. Shad, however, just kept flipping through pages, his eyes flickering over words.

In the end, Link simply tore the book from his hands and gave Shad a hard glare.

"Oh," he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I apologize, Link. I was going to get to you."

Link rolled his eyes.

"Look, I recently got that book from the postman; I'd been waiting a while to get it, and the information inside is very important." Shad sighed. "Though I doubt that justifies ignoring you."

Leaning forward, Shad grabbed the book from Link's hands with a strength that he didn't know the scholar possessed. He took Link down with him, who fell onto the others lap.

Link raised his eyebrow, though Shad only gave a quick kiss on his cheek in response before looking back down to his book.

"Well," he said after finishing a page and wrapping an arm around Link's waist, "you wanted to get my attention."


End file.
